4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data Campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at the Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) OUR NEXT MEETING IS: Monday 5th February 2007 Wednesday 21st February 2007 Meetings are 17h30 FOR 18h00 What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guests do pay, please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details '''President: Graham Nicholls at graham.nicholls@za.didata.com Vice President (VP) Education:'''Carla Sargo at carla@consology.com '''VP Membership: Marius Grobbelaar at mariusg@alphapowersystems.co.za VP Public Relations: Ruby Kokinnis at Ruby_kokkinis@dell.com Treasurer: Tiaan Otto at christiaano@3fifteen.co.za Secretary: Andre Reyneke at areyneke@hunterdouglas.co.za Sergeant-at-arms: David Hardingham at David.Hardingham@firstrandbank.co.za Immediate Past President (IPP): Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za Visitors are most welcome to attend meetings and take a friend. Joining, Membership and Club Fees The joining and membership fees are stated in US$ because Toastmasters International is American based and these fees are submitted to headquarters in America. The actual Rand (ZAR) value will depend on the exchange-rate at the time. The club fees are ZAR based. 1. New Member Fee US $20.00 2. Membership Dues (semi-annual)(pro-rated at US$ 4.50 per month) Joining month October/April US$ 27.00 November/May US$ 22.50 December/June US$ 18.00 January/July US$ 13.50 February/August US$ 9.00 March/September US$ 4.50 3. Club Fees (semi-annual) R70.00 Tips & Suggestions Try the following tips and suggestions to improve your presentations: What your audience want to know! President's Theme My theme for this year is 'Active Communication:' communication is an integral part of Toastmasters, but also of our daily lives; both private and business. ‘Communication’ is a skill and to learn that skill we must 'actively' work upon all of its elements; an important one being listening. We often concentrate on what we want to say, but don’t listen to others. In the words of Stephen Covey, “Seek first to understand, and then be understood.” Last year we looked at Speaking, Listening, Thinking. This year I would like us to consider a change, small in format but huge in its impact on Active Communication: Listening, Thinking, then Speaking. New Members A hearty welcome to our new members for the 2007 Toastmasters year: Coralie Rutherford. July 2006. Gcinile Sibanyoni. July 2006. Marius Grobbelaar. August 2006. Belinda Fairon. September 2006. Ruby Kokkinis. September 2006. Kim Napo. October 2006. = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to the Toastmasters wiki main page or to the Toastmaster's web site. For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to the District 74 web site. * District 74 news and the District 74 category * To find another club: see the clubs category or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * To look for a contest or contest results near you: see the contests category If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, you'll find some here. You'll find tips for each assignment, ideas on how to choose a topic, even a section on humour and table topics. You can find more on the main page of our wikia. Special Toastmasters Events For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or the contest category for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. Communicon 20th-21st October 2006 District 74's half-year conference "Communicon" will be held in Springs on the above dates. This is an event well worth attending and you are encouraged to register as soon as possible. Click here for more information and registration details or go directly to: http://www.toastmasters74.org/events/mini.html. Area Humorous Speech Contest 5th October 2006 Good morning everyone. I have great pleasure in advising that that our very own Kirsten Long won the contest last night! Kirsten, who has only completed her CC2, spoke about her recent trip up Kilimanjaro; but she chose to speak on the 'darker' side - the lack of two basics, oxygen and sanitation. She confidently presented at her first Area contest a well prepared and structured speech that drew the attention and amusement of the audience. You will recall that Kirsten actually took second place in our own contest and stood in for the winner, Coralie Rutherford, because Coralie is currently on holiday in China. We can only wonder what might have happened if they had both entered! The other contestants were: Linda Reddy (2nd place - with a talk on pick-up lines and beginning conversations); Fiona Kaschula (3rd place - speaking about the Darwin awards and how genetically inferior humans have managed to remove themselves from live); Eva Noble (Laugh or cry over politicians); Graham Morgan (his experiences of growing up in Suburbia). Well done to all of them for taking part. Kirsten will now compete in the division H contest on the 18th October 2006, to be held at Nedbank Toastmasters at 105 West Street, Sandton (time to be confirmed). The divisional contest clashes with our own meeting, however this seems like a good reason for breaking the rules. As soon as I have figured out how to do that I will let everyone know! But I do feel we should give Kirsten our support on the night. Thanks must also go to Marius Grobbelaar, Michele Rauff, Graham Nicholls, Carla Sargo, Dave Hardingham and his wife. Marius was sergeant at arms for the night, Michele and myself judges. Dave,his wife and Carla pitched up simply to give Kirsten support, which is fabulous in itself, but Carla was then also made a time-keeper. I think 4th Dimension gave a good performance all-round. Thanks to all concerned and, once again, well done Kirsten! Graham Nicholls =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = 'Wed 19 July:' Wednesday 19th July - First of the New Committe For an informal summary click on 0607 'Mon 7 August' No informal summary available. 'Wed 23rd August' No informal summary available. 'Mon 4th Sept' For the informal summary click on Meeting Summary 060904 'Wed 20th September' No informal summary available 'Mon 2nd October' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061002 'Wed 18th October' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061018 'Mon 6th November' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061106 'Wed 22nd November' No informal summary 'Mon 4th December' No informal summary 'Wed 17th January 2007' The second-half of the committee year begins, as does the calendar year of 2007. May both be a pleasant and peaceful period for all of our members, your loved ones and friends. The meeting last night went well. A number of members attended along with six guests (who appeared to have enjoyed themselves, judging by the comments in the guest book) and our normal fun evening was held. Peter Lutukai was our able Toastmaster for the evening. Peter has been away for a while so I think it was a big step for him to return and immediately take on such a big role. Well done. Ruby Kokkinis presented the toast, and our treasurer Tiaan Otto doubled up as the grammarian. His word of the day was ‘ruminate’ and a number of people managed to work it into their speeches or comments during the evening. The 4th Dimension website will allow you to click on the word and see the meaning for yourself. Zibu Mntambo ably kept time. There were only two prepared speeches: Coralie Rutherford with ‘Confusion’ successfully moved through her CC4 stage and Agnes Lutukai with “One Minute for Yourself’ her CC9. They were evaluated by Dave Hardingham and Sibu Mntambo respectively. Preparing and delivering speeches is not easy, but neither is evaluating. Well done to all of you. Marius Grobbelaar ran the impromptu session, most of which I missed (assisting the evaluators) but one or two of the guests volunteered and were most impressive. Clearly some talent in the pipeline! But all in all it appears to be been a great success. Lynda Skinner, our Vice President Public Relations, has asked to stand down due to work pressure over the next few months. On behalf of the committee and members I would like to thank you for her assistance over the last six months. Ruby Kokkinis volunteered to step into the role, so welcome to the committee. Our 100th meeting is due in five months time and we decided last night to combine that with the induction dinner as a celebration. Ruby also volunteered to coordinate that evening. As a result of the combination, that evening will be a bigger bash than normal as we would invite other area and district governors to attend. We will keep you updated. For the life of me I cannot remember who won the raffle – but it wasn’t me. The meeting ended on time and hopefully everyone travelled home safely in the ensuing rain storm. I think that sums up the evening. If you weren’t there you lost out on an opportunity to have some fun and meet that objective you had when you joined Toastmasters: to improve your listening, speaking and thinking skills. I am on leave next week in the Kruger, but look forward to seeing you all at the next meeting. Take care. Regards, Graham Nicholls CL 4th Dimension Toastmasters: President 'Mon 5th February 2007' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests